The War Against the Satanic Nations:Commentary
by Chikoshika101
Summary: My commentary on The Prayer Warriors: The War Against the Satanic Nations by ThePrayerWarriorsAreGood . WARNING: INSULTING THINGS SAID ABOUT OUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS. Dx Rated for my... language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm guessing most people reading this has heard of the religios Zealot **_**BelieverInChrist **_**right? If you haven't and are reading this anyway, **_**BelieverInChrist/Thomas Brown**_** is a fanfiction writer who, as far as I know, has had his account DELETED over four times because of his works, mainly his dreaded ****Prayer Warriors Series****. He has massacred several fandoms including, but not limited to: ****Hetalia, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, and The Hunger Games.**** You can find one of his works ****A Closed Letter To Ungodfearing Atheists**** in my profile, with MY commentary added along. Anyway, this new commentary is on **_**ThePrayerWarriorsAreGood'**_**s fanfiction ****The Prayer Warriors: The War against the Satanic Nations****. I have recently found out that this guy and one other,**** TotalJesusGeek**** are thought to be Tommy-boy's lone fans, but in actuallity, they were just being Trolls and hate his stories just as much as everyone else. But I still want to do a commentary on this anyway~ Before we begin, to my wonderful (Read: NOT) anonymous Reviewer Hog (Who I'm begining to think is Tommy-boy in disguise): IF YOU'RE READING THIS, FUCK OFF AND LEAVE PEOPLE'S COMMENTARIES ALONE. To my readers who might actually leave a positive review (hint hint~), I hope you enjoy my insane ranting!~**

The Prayer Warriors: The War against the Satanic Nations

ThePrayerWarriorsAreGood: Hello Jesus!** (Well, this is eerily similar to Tommy-boy's openings.)**

Jesus: Hello my son!

ThePrayerWarriorsAreGood: Today I will hunt down those evil Satanists!

Jesus: Good job my fellow son! Those Satanists will be condemned to burn in Hell for eternity.** (Well, at least it's not Jell. :/ )**

ThePrayerWarriorsAreGood: These Satanists include nations such as Greece, Japan, Russia, and England as they worship false gods such as Zeus and Venus. **( The only country in that list who has EVER, in its ENTIRE history, worshipped Zeus is Greece. Btw, Venus is the Roman godess of Love. Get your facts straight.)**

Jesus: Good, my fellow son! Convert those Satanists to Christianity!

ThePrayerWarriorsAreGood: The Bible is owned by God! I do not feel sorry for using Hetalia as its evil and satanic nor does it deserve a disclaimer.**(I'm pretty sure it's illegal to not put a disclaimer for a published work...)**

Chapter 1: America learns about the greatness of Christianity

Hi, my name is Merridew and I am a Prayer Warrior. Recently there have been cases of people converting to Satanism. However, only recently did I find this to be true. **( Most likely, this guy will end up being a Gary-sue.)**

"He that committeth sin is of the devil; for the devil sinneth from the beginning. For this purpose the Son of God was manifested, that He might destroy the works of the devil."-1 John 3:8 **( Bible Quote #1. Oh, don't you just love random bible quotes? :D ... NO, NO I DON'T.)**

I saw that these evil nations from this satanic anime called Hetalia** ( Not satanic. Satanism is a bogus religion, anyone with common sense and the power of Google would know that.)** were following the beliefs of satanic gods such as Zeus and Venus** (1. Zeus and Venus were before God and Jesus. 2. Those Gods aren't SATANIC. 3. I wouls rather believe in those gods than God.)**. The leader of these satanic nations was Russia** (Not that suprised since **_**BelieverInChrist**_** attacked Russia in ****Threat of Satanic Commonism****. Which I will be doing a commentary on, eventually~)**, the top commander of the army of Satan. He had been commting many sins such as polygamy, being an atheist** (1. How can you be Satanist and Athiest at the same time? 2. People like you and the power of LOGIC make me an Athiest :/)**, and for being a commonist**( Communism is a type of economy, not a religion or something!)**His two girlfriends Ukraine and Belarus were prostitutes having sex in order to gain satanic money. **( I hope Russia finds out you said that about his sisters. Whether they freak him out or not, he'll kill you. I would happily watch.)**

"Or do you not know that the unrighteous will not inherit the kingdom of God? Do not be deceived: neither the sexually immoral, nor idolaters, nor adulterers, nor men who practice homosexuality, nor thieves, nor the greedy, nor drunkards, nor revilers, nor swindlers will inherit the kingdom of God. And such were some of you. But you were washed, you were sanctified, you were justified in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ and by the Spirit of our God."- 1 Corinthians 6:9-11** (Bible Quote #2)**

My girlfriend Eve, who was named after the first woman and wife of Adam had her hair tied and wore clothing that completely covered her, as it is a sin for women to wear revelaing clothing.**(As a feminist, I find this very insulting indeed... -holding in anger-)** She asked me if I was doing my biddings and if I was following the ways of God, as America is a Christian nation **(Not a Christian Nation, just a Nation of Christians) **so that means anyone who refuses to follow the word of God shall be stoned to death, as that is what the Bible demands, as America is a Christian Fundamentalist nation.**( Westboro Baptist much?)** We read the Old Testament, saying how God was good and created our world. However, there was a person who was knocking on our door. I opened it and it was my good fellow Christian America. He was the only one of the nations who didn't follow the ways of Satan.** (Poor America... he's about to be severely mutilated, I know it. I'll hope for the best. .)**

"Good day fellow Prayer Warrior," America said to me. "Today lets fight some evil Satanists because that is what God told us to do."**(... I knew it. AMERICA ISN'T LIKE THIS, DAMN IT. He is a hyper, obnoxious, loudmouthed, hamburger eating fatass ASSHOLE! Not this.. this... submissive quiet dude. What the HELL!)**

I said "Yes, we must kill these Satanists as they are ruining our Christian nation, where the law of God is supreme." We then went out to fight some Satanists.**( How many times do I have to tell you?America is NOT a Christian Nation.)**

ThePrayerWarriorsAreGood: Well these Satanists will get there butts kicked.

Jesus: Yes, my son. Who will be condemned?

ThePrayerWarriorsAreGood: Satanists, Atheists, and anyone else who refuses to follow God and are sinners!**(Who ya gonna bash next? Since you're a 'follower' of **_**BelieverInChrist**_**, I'm guessing the Liberals and the homosexuals right? )**

**AN: The ONLY redeeming quality of this fic is that it is MUCH better written than any of Tommy-boy's work. MUCH BETTER. Anyway, Read and Review!~**


	2. Petition

HTMLMETA HTTP-EQUIV="content-type" CONTENT="text/html;charset=utf-8"

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have

lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats

stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them

yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic

just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I

urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own

fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank

you.

PGreetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

PMyself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for

years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are

now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being

removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

PFor some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have

anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there

that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I

find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership

of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something

that is inexcusable.

PIt's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a

simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and

would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I

have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

PIf you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an

appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and

the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it

is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and

give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most

people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

PWhile I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be

willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation

for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a

LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if

there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

PFor those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this

to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

PPsudocode_Samurai

PRocketman1728

Pdracohalo117

PVFSNAKE

PAgato the Venom Host

PJay Frost

PSamCrow

PBlood Brandy

PDusk666

PHisea Ori

PThe Dark Graven

PBlackRevenant

PLord Orion Salazar Black

PSakusha Saelbu

PHorocrux

Psocras01

PKumo no Makoto

PBiskoff

PKorraganitar the NightShadow

PNightInk

PLazruth

Pragnrock kyuubi

PSpiritWriterXXX

PAce6151

PFleeingReality

PHarufu

PExiled crow

PSlifer1988

PDee Laynter

PAngeldoctor

PFinal Black Getsuga

PZamielRaizunto

PFenris187

Pblood enraged

ParashiXnoXkami

PMasane Amaha's King

PBlueexorist

PNero Angelo Sparda

PUzunaru999

PThe Next Muse

PYumiko21

PAsmileadaykeepmeway

PYouwillnotstopme

PFirewillburn

P917brat

Psakurademonalchemist

Plokinorsedeity/P

Chikoshika101


End file.
